


Lucky Find

by puss_nd_boots



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Uruha have been exploring kink together. After a photo session, Kai finds something on the set that might take that exploration to the next level. Sequel to Nice Guy, although the tone of this one is a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Find

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whipping/Flogging square of my 2012 Kink Bingo card.

The photographer finally put down his camera and shut down his computer. "Okay, that's it," he said. "I have all I need." He bowed to the two remaining members of GazettE still left in his studio. "Thank you very much."

"Thank you very much," Kai and Uruha chorused in return, bowing as well. Pleasantries out of the way, Kai yawned and stretched, rubbing at the back of his neck.

It had been a long, long day. First a meeting, then the photoshoots. It had been a long day for the photographer as well; he'd told them he'd had a shoot with an indie band before taking on GazettE. (Kai figured the band's manager had paid a pretty yen to get this guy - he normally only photographed top-of-the-line groups).

"Thank God that's over," Uruha sighed, heading back toward the changing room off the main studio. It was rather like a high-end department store dressing area, with cubicles bearing full floor-to-ceiling mirrored doors. In the center of the floor was a three-way mirror, perfect for checking out one's look before facing the camera.

Kai wasn't interested in the room, though. At least, not yet. He was more interested in the table of props for the previous band's photoshoot. Uruha glanced over his shoulder to see his lover picking up the items, turning them over in his hands, them putting them down.

"Coming?" he said to Kai.

Kai just looked at him with one of his sunshine smiles. "They're in the look-at-us-aren't-we-edgy phase of their careers, aren't they?"

"They?" Uruha walked over to the other table. "Oh, the band that was here earlier?"

"Yes," Kai said. "This sort of thing . . . it makes you remember, doesn't it?"

The table was filled with all kinds of prop weapons - guns and knives, the latter edged with fake blood. Oh, he could imagine what kind of photoshoot the other band did. He remembered what GazettE was like when he first joined - Ruki's horror makeup, the violent and guro photoshoots they did. He remembered one shoot in particular where he played the part of a psychopath, covered in blood, glaring at the camera above what seemed to be the gory corpse of a woman.

All tactics very common to a novice visual kei band. Anything to draw attention to them, to make people ultimately look beyond the outrageous clothes and makeup and settings and listen to the music.

Uruha gingerly picked up a prop knife and tapped it on his hand, testing whether the blade really had an edge. It didn't. "I don't miss those days" he said. "I never came out looking good in those things." (And he had a point. Kai remembered one shoot where they were promoting the Disorder album, when they were supposed to be playing members of two rival gangs having a street war, each fighting his own doppelganger through the magic of Photoshop - and Uruha had looked, well, unconvincing. That is, if you were being charitable.)

"I don't know," Kai said. "Sometimes those kind of shoots were fun . . . in a sick way." He put down the knife he was holding . . . and then, his eyes fell on something else.

It was what some people might call a cat o'nine tails. It consisted of a sturdy wooden handle, covered by leather, to which multiple strands of animal hide were attached. Its technical name, among those who were into kink, was a deerskin flogger.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as he picked it up, the strands swishing slightly on the table. The handle felt solid in his hand, but not too heavy. This thing could probably deliver a good thwack.

Kai glanced over at Uruha, to see if he'd noticed it. He hadn't - he was occupied with a switchblade, clicking it open, closing it, then clicking it open again.

They'd been into kinky play - bondage, spanking, some Dom/sub - for several months now. It was actually one of the things Kai valued most about their relationship. He knew that Uruha had been through some bad relationships before they finally hooked up - he seemed to attract men who cheated on him - and the fact that he could trust Kai enough to surrender completely to him was something that the bandleader found flat-out touching. (Of course, he always honored and respected that trust).

Using something like this would be taking things a step further, maybe even deepening their bond. The question was, was Uruha ready for it?

"I'm going into the dressing room," Uruha said, putting the knife down and leaving. Kai remained at the table.

He ran the strands over the palm of his hand. They felt surprisingly soft. They could probably be used to tease and caress as well as punish.

Holding that thing reminded Kai of when he was 15 years old, and he'd held a wrapped condom in his hand for the first time. He was looking at something that seemed alluring, slightly dangerous, a gateway to pleasures yet untasted.

He wanted to put it down. He was going to have to talk to Uruha about this. Communication was key to a relationship like theirs. Nothing was ever to be done without full understanding and full consent. He definitely couldn't just introduce it into one of their play sessions without warning.

Although part of him wanted to take it in that other room and use it on Uruha right now . . .

His arm wouldn't move to put it down. It was as it if it was frozen in place. My arm has a mind of its own, he thought. Or else, it was getting signals from parts lower, and the idea of his arm and his cock communicating with each other was just so damn weird that he wasn't even going to consider it

He headed for the dressing room, still carrying the flogger. Fine, his arm had made his mind up for him. He and Uruha were going to have the discussion of the matter while getting changed.

Talking about kink was probably not the weirdest thing bands had done in this studio, anyway.

* * *

For somebody who could be very much a dom when the action got going, Kai felt like a fumbling teenage boy when he walked into the changing room. Indeed, he was holding the flogger behind his back, like a bouquet of flowers to give a girl on White Day.

Uruha was in the adjacent bathroom, washing off the makeup, and when he walked back into the main room, he was shirtless, dabbing at his face with a paper towel. Kai swallowed hard.

“Oh, hi,” he said. “I’m ready to go whenever you are, I’ve had enough of this place.”

Kai took a deep breath and clutched the flogger tighter. How could he bring up the subject? When they’d discussed the kinkier aspects of their relationship before, the conversation had kind of just . . . flowed, usually in the form of pillow talk right before they went to sleep.

Uruha cocked his head. “Kai? Is something wrong?”

“Um, no,” he said, starting to walk toward his lover. “I just need to talk to you.”

The guitarist frowned. “About what?”

“About . . . “ Kai started to walk toward him, so lost in the endless questioning of how best to phrase this, so hyper-aware of the thing behind his back, that he didn’t see the shoe that an earlier occupant of the room had carelessly left in the middle of the floor.

He heard Uruha yell, “Kai, watch . . .” But his foot had already caught on the shoe, and he stumbled forward, the flogger launching itself from his hand like a rocket and propelling across the room like a bird.

The scene seemed to go into slow motion for Kai. He saw Uruha turn around, and then his eyes fastening on the cat-o-nine-tails – and lighting up like fireworks. He watched the other man suddenly dive to catch it, like a baseball player going after a fly ball.

And then, he watched Uruha belly-flop on the floor, the flogger landing right on his ass. (Well, Kai had wanted to land the flogger on his ass anyway. Just not quite like that.)

“Oh, my God!” Kai cried, springing for his lover. “Uruha!”

The other man blinked, reaching back and finding the object he had grabbed at before. He held it up in front of his face, swishing it a little.

Oh, hell, Kai thought. What a way to bring up the subject.

“Kai,” Uruha said, “where did you get this?”

“It was on the prop table,” Kai said. “I just happened to find it, and I thought I’d come here and tell you about it, and . . .”

Uruha stood up and threw his arms around him – still holding the flogger. Kai felt the dull thud of the strands hitting him through his shirt.

“Thank you,” he said. “I’ve been thinking about trying this.”

Well, that could have saved him some grief. And Uruha some embarrassment. “You have?”

“Yes.” He kissed Kai. “I just needed the right way to bring it up.”

“I don’t think this was the right way,” Kai said, kicking at the shoe on the floor. “But it worked.”

“So, then . . .” There was a look in his lover’s eye, a bit of devilish fire, that told Kai exactly what was on his mind right now. “Are we going to test it out?”

Kai looked around him. “Here?”

“Where else?” Uruha said.

The two men kissed, pulled apart, then kissed again. Kai sighed, pulling Uruha closer, starting to feel the unique heat flow between them.

Here? Why not? The very fact that it was an inappropriate place just added a layer of danger to what they were doing – very appropriate for kink. And yes, even without his discovery, it would have been kinky.

Suddenly, it was as if the very air around them had shifted. The atmosphere went from an awkward moment between two boyfriends to the beginning of an erotic adventure between a sub and his master.

This, to Kai, was the very heart of their relationship – their ability to pick up on each other’s cues, to truly understand what the other wanted and needed.

He grasped Uruha’s wrist and said a firm, “Wait here.” Then, Kai went to the changing room door and locked it – he didn’t think anyone was going to come in, but just in case . . . He was carefully pulling off his costume as he walked back, folding it up and opening one of the changing rooms, stuffing it in. He’d deal with that later.

Uruha had gotten rid of his own clothes as well, and he stood in his usual position, hands behind his back, eyes dropped, awaiting his orders.

Kai put his fingers under Uruha’s chin and tipped his face upward. “Uruha,” he said, “were you flirting with the photographer during the session?”

Of course, he was – that was part of the job, giving the camera flirtatious looks. But he could always enhance that to create an opening for play. “I just made eye contact . . . a little . . .”

“A little? It looked more like a lot.”

“It wasn’t,” Uruha said. “Not really.”

Kai pulled his face closer, until they were nearly nose-to-nose. “You know that’s grounds for punishment, don’t you?”

Uruha dropped to his knees, looking fearful. “I’m sorry! I’ll be a good boy . . .”

“You’ve told me that too many times. It’s time you took a special punishment. Now, bend over.”

Kai had his eyes on an armchair next to the three-way mirror. No, better yet, he was going to pull the armchair in front of the mirror. That way, if Uruha glanced up, he’d be able to watch himself being flogged.

“Right here,” he said.

Uruha leaned over, grasping the arms of the chair, his back and ass bared and open to what Kai was about to do. Kai ran the strands over his fingers again, feeling them tickle, imagining what they’d feel like when they were doing something other than tickling . . .

He drew his arm back, eyes on his lover. And while the Nice Guy within him saw a perfectly formed young man, something dark and devilish saw that skin as a pretty blank canvas, to be painted with hot pink shading to red.

Kai swung the flogger, and the first blow landed in the middle of Uruha’s back. The other man jerked and gasped – maybe the sensation was more intense than he was expecting. Kai paused, waiting to see if Uruha used his safeword . . .

He didn’t, and he saw the other man relax. Good. They could continue

His arm swung forward again, and he felt the impact, heard Uruha cry out, and it sent a dark, shuddering thrill through his body. Oh, there was something especially delicious about this, about doing something so taboo, and having both of them love it so much.

“Don’t yell now,” he told Uruha. “It’s only just beginning.”

He struck again, the flogger landing on the other man’s ass this time, and Uruha let out such a loud “Oh!” that Kai paused again, waiting for the safeword. He watched the other man lean forward, gripping the chair, panting . . .

But the word didn’t come. And that sent another dark thrill through Kai. Uruha was taking sensation this intense, and he was loving it, loving every minute of it, absorbing the sensations like a sponge.

He wanted to make him feel more of it, and more still. He swung his arm, watching the deerskin strands strike against that gorgeous, rounded flesh – which was, indeed, starting to turn red.

He looked at Uruha’s reflection in the mirror as he struck again, at the expression on his face. He seemed almost in a trance, as if the flogging was putting him deep in the zone, into some place where pain and pleasure were one and the same, absolutely inseparable.

It was a lovely, delicious sight, especially knowing that he put him in that zone.

“Have you had enough?” Another strike across his back – Kai was careful to hit different spots of skin whenever possible. “Because you’re only going to get more. Unless . . .”

Uruha looked over his shoulder. “Unless?”

“You beg to be able to pleasure me instead,” Kai said – and as he did, he stroked the flogger over Uruha’s sensitive skin, gently, lightly. He knew how those strands had tickled when he ran them over his hand. He could just imagine how they felt now, to Uruha, on skin sensitive under normal circumstances, made more so by the impact of the deerskin strands.

“I . . . I don’t know if . . .” Code for “I haven’t had enough of the flogging yet.”

“Well, then, you’ll just get more, won’t you?” Kai said in his coldest voice, stepping back and swinging the flogger again, with the strands hitting those perfect thighs this time. Uruha’s whole body jerked again, and he let out a louder cry.

“Now, what were you going to say?” He stuck at his lower back, just above his ass – and then he got a glimpse of what was reflected in the mirror.

There was Uruha, the perfect penitent, bent over, offering himself up to Kai, and there was himself, with that flogger in his hand, muscles straining as he swung it, as he brought the deerskin strands down on the other man yet again.

He looked powerful and forceful and in control – his role as Leader-san dialed up to 100. But coupled with the image of Uruha, in his pleasure/pain zone, writhing and crying out . . .

It struck him that he was literally holding his lover in his hand at the moment, utterly responsible for him, for meeting his needs, for making sure he was safe while doing so. It was a massive thing, really – a bond more intimate, in many ways, than conventional marriage.

He raised his hand back, swinging it forward, bringing the flogger down on his lover’s ass again, and yes, all that lovely skin was flushed a pretty red, just as Kai had anticipated, as he wanted. The sight of it was making him hard as a rock.

“Have you had enough?” he said, before delivering another hit to the other ass cheek.

And finally, Uruha gave the signal that he was sated. “Please . . . please, allow me to pleasure you, please . . .”

Kai moved closer to Uruha, lightly brushing the strands over his skin again, and Uruha shuddered. “Please, what?” Kai said.

Uruha took a deep breath. “Please . . . Master.”

“Good boy.” Kai reached out and stroked his lover’s hair. “Now, on your knees, and if you continue to be good, I may give you a reward.”

Uruha dropped to his knees in front of Kai, opening his mouth, his talented tongue beginning to run along Kai’s shaft. Kai shivered in anticipation – Uruha gave spectacular blow jobs, better than anyone he’d ever been with.

“Good,” Kai murmured. “Now, open your lips, and take it in . . .”

And then, that wonderful mouth was engulfing him, and Kai closed his eyes, leaning his head back, hand caressing Uruha’s hair. So much hot and wet, just the right amount of suction, and that tongue flicking here and there, finding bundles of nerve endings and flicking them to ife.

“Yes,” he murmured. “You’re a good boy, Uruha, suck me just like that . . .”

The mouth moved on him, taking even more of him in, and Kai let out a long, high-pitched sounds of pleasure – the kind Uruha teased him was a “womanly moan.” God, that man could coax all kinds of noises from him, the way those lips slid along the hot, hard flesh, caressing and stroking him as his whole mouth tugged at him . . .

He paused at the head, swirling his tongue around it, flicking back and forth across the slit, and Kai moaned louder, the hands on his lover’s hair starting to tug a little now, encouraging him on with just a little pain, but not as much as before. Uruha groaned in his throat, and it sent vibrations through Kai’s cock that made him arch up, moaning.

“Just a little more . . . just a little more, baby . . .” The stern master persona often flew out the window when Kai was this close to orgasm, when all he needed was a small amount of stimulation . . .

A few more flicks of the tongue did it, and Kai arched forward, letting out a yell, and he felt Uruha pull away so he could take the orgasm in the face, the white droplets splattering across all that beauty.

Kai pulled upward on his hands. “Come up and kiss me,” he said, and Uruha did, waiting until Kai’s tongue pushed forward until he opened his lips to let him in, Kai tasting himself on Uruha’s mouth as he plundered it.

Easing away from him, he said, “Sit down in the chair, and keep your legs spread apart.”

Uruha obeyed him, and Kai knelt in front, wanting to give back what he had just been given. He ran his tongue over the head, gazing up at Uruha as he did so, and then he moved down on him, taking him in deep, hearing the other man’s low groan.

Oh, he had a lot to give back to Uruha, he thought, as he began to move his head back and forth, teasing Uruha’s shaft with his tongue as his lover had done to him. Not only sharing the pleasure of the flogging with him, but also the amount of love he’d honored him with, the amount of trust.

Kai began to move faster, dragging his tongue along the underside of Uruha’s cock as he did so, listening to the beautiful sounds he was making, the little cries he let out with a flick of the tongue to a sensitive spot the same as the cries when the deerskin strands were reddening his flesh.

Pain and pleasure, all the same, and Kai thought again of Uruha lost in his zone, of seeming to be in a reality where there was nothing but him and Kai and what they shared together . . .

He let his hands move down to those gorgeous thighs, stroking them, the tender caresses contrasting to the blows he’d rained down on the backs of them before. Pain and pleasure, just two sides of the same coin . . .

His lover’s breathing was getting heavier, and his moans louder, and he murmured, “Kai, oh, Kai, I’m close, I’m . . .”

But instead of sucking him to orgasm, Kai had one trick up his sleeve. He pulled away from Uruha and grabbed the flogger, holding a bundle of the strands near the end, so they could only dangle free and stroke, caress, pleasure.

He brushed them over Uruha’s cock, and he heard the other man gasp in surprise, then cry out. “Oh oh, Kai,. . .”

“You like this?” Kai stroked them over him some more, swirling them around, tracing patterns on the hard flesh. One strand caught in a drop of precome, dragging the tiny bit of moisture over his skin, like the most erotic of painting.

“Oh, my God, yes,” Uruha murmured.

“Good,” Kai murmured, running the strands down his shaft again, brushing them lightly over his balls. Uruha let out a loud moan, arching forward again.

“I . . . I can’t hold back,” he groaned.

“Go on,” Kai murmured in his sexiest voice. “Let yourself go. Come all over this thing that gave you pain, and pleasure . . .” And he stroked the deerskin strands over his lover’s hardness again, running them along the shaft, and brushing them over the tip, lightly.

It was that which did Uruha in, and he arched off the chair, nearly screaming as he came, and Kai pulled the flogger away just in time – because, contrary to his words, it was the photographer’s prop, after all.

He pulled himself up, and Uruha wrapped his arms around him, the two of them kissing tenderly, hotly. It was always this way after their sessions, a moment of feeling warm and comfortable and dreamy and oh, so loved.

Vanilla sex never felt like this, for either of them.

They were kissing and murmuring “I love yous” to each other when their reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Are you almost done?” said the photographer’s voice. “Because I want to lock up for the evening and go home.”

Well, crap. Hello there, reality. Nice to see you here – not.

“We’re coming,” Kai said – and then quickly rephrased. “I mean, we’re on our way out.”

The two men looked at each other and began to laugh. The moment was over, the spell was broken. They were mere lovers once again.

“Guess that’s our cue to get dressed and go home,” Kai said – but he leaned over and gave Uruha a kiss before getting up. “And we’re going to stop in Shibuya and see if THAT store is open.”

Both of them knew very well what he meant – a sex toy shop they went to frequently, looking at harnesses and ball gags and specialized ropes but not buying, at least not yet.

“No need,” Uruha said, opening the door to the dressing room where he’d left his street clothes.

Kai frowned as he found the door where his own clothes were. “What do you mean? Don’t you want one of those for our own?”

“Yes,” said Uruha. “But I’ve got it covered.”

He went into the room, smiling to himself as he pulled back on his pants and T-shirt. Kai didn’t know that Uruha had gone to that very store the day before, when Kai had been at a meeting. He knew what kind of band would be doing the shoot before theirs, figured what kinds of props there’d be – they’d been there, done that themselves.

It was a simple thing to plant the flogger among the props so that Kai would find it and think it was all his idea, and Uruha would reap the benefits.

He might be the sub, and a very willing one indeed, but there were some times when he could seize control. He was also very good at topping from below. 


End file.
